The Claim Keeper part 3
8:00Pm. That's what time it was now. My mom should of been home half an hour ago. I hope she's okay. I wait at the window, hoping to see her any minute now. But she just wasn't there. 20 minutes past, 20 more, 20 more. It was now 9:00Pm. Why isn't she here? 10 minutes later, the phone rang. "Hello?" I said into the phone. "Hi kid, your mom was in an accedent just an hour ago, and now she's in the hospital asking for you." A man replied. I was stunned, accedent? My mom? Hospital? "We are sending a taxy to pick you up, so be ready, she wants you there pretty badly." I sank to the floor, what could've happened, my mom was the best driver ever. 10 minutes later, the taxi parked by my house, I decide that if my mom needs me, I will be there for her. I got in the taxi, 10 more minutes past, and we got o the hospital. "Floor 3, room 371." The man answered, when I asked where my mom was. I ran to the elevator, pushed 3, waited, ding. The door opened, I walked down the hall, seeing nurses, patients, docters, and lights. I've never been to the hospital before, I've always pictured white hall ways with red plus signs on the walls. 368, 369, 370, 371. I turned right into the room, and saw an old strange lady, that wasn't my mom. Who's she? Then I saw a nurse poke her head out from a curtin, "In here." The nurse derected me. Oh. I walked behind the curtain, and saw my mom lying in the bed. "Can we have some alone time?" My mom asked. "Sure, but down stress yourself." The nurse replied kindly. "Mom, what happened?" I asked. "It's okay, your aunt, she told me everything." "About what?" "She told me, that Clarisse, your cousin, was instructed to leave, and go to a place called camp half blood, where she would be protected." I remember my cousin, Clarisse, she was so kind to me, she always played games with me when I was little, and then one day, she was gone, her mom wouldn't tell us where she went. "I don't understand, what do you mean protected?" I asked "She was just like you, your aunt told me who one of the possibilities of your father was, she said he was the same father as Clarisse. Your a halfblood Braden." "What is a halfblood?" "You will learn when you get there." "Get where?" "Camp Halfblood. A satyr is on his way right now." "What, why?" "The satyr will protect you wile you go to the camp." "But-" "No buts, go back to the house, wait for the satyr, and go. You will, see me again, I promise. GO!" I coudn't believe this, I'm a halfblood? What is a halfblood? My mom really seemed sure about it, so I decided I will follow what my mom asks. I quickly ran out of the room, down the elevator, and into the taxi. back to part 1To Be continued. Part 4 Category:The Claim Keeper Category:Chapter Page